crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranked Match
'Ranked Match' is a feature that allows players to play against other players with similar ranks. This feature is available only for countries has upgraded to CrossFire 2.0. These ranks are different than level ranks, for they are brand new ranks that players must earn by winning a set amount of games in specific game modes, including Search & Destroy, Team DeathMatch, Wave Mode, Free For All, Hero Mode X and Melee Only. Settings Players may choose either Search & Destroy, Team Deathmatch, and Wave Mode. Upon choosing, the system will group a total of ten players into a game, which takes few moments. If Wave Mode is selected, the players will need to select their class card before the system match them in a group; which means it is not possible to change class mid-game. Each modes have a small selection of maps, which are chosen at random upon grouping players together. They may differ from a map to another, but here are all the maps available for this mode: *'Team Deathmatch': Ship 2.0, Egypt 2.0, Mexico TD, Monaco, Train, Market, Toy Castle. *'Search & Destroy': Black Widow 2.0, Sub Base, Festival, Castle, Mexico, Eagle Eye, Salvador. *'Wave Mode': Snow Base, Sand Storm. *'Free For All' (Season 3). *'Hero Mode X' (Season 6). *'Melee Only' (Season 6). Season 1= The first season of Rank is released along with CrossFire 2.0 update. In this season, player can increase rank via playing in 3 modes: Team Deathmatch, Search & Destroy and Wave Mode. Ranks available for season 1: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum. |-| Season 2= After about 6 months, 1st season will be closed and all player who have Silver rank or above will received the following: *MK2 Grenade Ultimate Silver. *Rank Namecard & Sprays. *Upgraded killmark. ''Note: the rank could change depending on each version.'' Ranks available for season 2: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum & Diamond. There is no new mode for this season, except 2 maps of Wave Mode has been combinated into 1 tab in main UI. |-| Season 3= Season 2 will be closed after 2-6 months (depending on the version), congratulations to all players who have Gold rank above: *AK-47-Knife, M4A1-S & AWM-A Platinum Blue. *MK2 Grenade-Ultimate Gold. *Rank Namecard & Sprays. *Upgraded killmark. ''Note: the rank could change depending on each version.'' Ranks available for season 3: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum & Diamond. Most versions added Free for All mode for Season 3. |-| Season 4= Season 3 will be closed after 2-6 months (depending on the version), congratulations to all players who have Gold rank above: *AK-47-Knife, M4A1-S, AWM-A & Kriss Super V-Platinum Blue. *MK2 Grenade-Platinum Blue. *Rank Namecard & Sprays. *Upgraded killmark. ''Note: the rank could change depending on each version.'' Ranks available for season 4: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum & Diamond. |-| Season 5= Season 4 will be closed after 2-6 months (depending on the version), congratulations to all players who have Gold rank above: *Cheytac M200-Platinum Blue. *MK2 Grenade-Diamond. *Rank Namecard & Sprays. *Upgraded killmark. ''Note: the rank could change depending on each version.'' Ranks available for season 5: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond Master & Top. |-| Season 6= Season 5 will be closed after 2-6 months (depending on the version), congratulations to all players who have Gold rank above: *AK47-Knife DMZ. *M4A1-S DMZ. *AWM-A Rank Match Red. *Dual Karambit-Rank Match Red. *MK2 Grenade-Purple. *Rank Namecard & Sprays. *Upgraded killmark. ''Note: the rank could change depending on each version.'' Ranks available for season 6: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond Master & Top. Most versions added Hero Mode X mode for Season 6. CFNA added Melee Only mode for Season 6. |-| Season 7= Season 6 will be closed after 2-6 months (depending on the version), congratulations to all players who have Gold rank above: *AK12-Rank Match Red. *AK47-Knife DMZ. *M4A1-S DMZ. *AWM-A Rank Match Red. *G3A3-S Rank Match Red. *MK2 Grenade-Purple. *Rank Namecard & Sprays. *Upgraded killmark. ''Note: the rank could change depending on each version.'' Ranks available for season 7: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond Master & Top. Ranks Page 1= |-| Page 2= Clan Ranking *Clan Ranked Match Media Images= RankVersus.png|Versus Screen. Crossfire20160517_0002.png|Ranked Match enter screen RMFFA.png|Ranked Match enter screen (FFA) Crossfire20160518_0000.png|In game screenshot (5v5 5 rounds) Ranked_HelpPopup.png|Guide Popup |-| Global Risk= SWAT (GR).png SWAT2 (GR).png SWAT-E (GR).png OMOH (GR).png OMOH2 (GR).png SAS (GR).png SAS2 (GR).png K707 (GR).png SDU (GR).png GSG-9 (GR).png SIA (GR).png SFG (GR).png Seal (GR).png UNSF (GR).png Commando (GR).png RSBS (GR).png N-22 (GR).png Suit-E (GR).png SPOP (GR).png SPOP-E (GR).png STAR (GR).png STAR Camo (GR).png LA SWAT (GR).png FOX (GR).png JTF (GR).png Ranger (GR).png Sabel (GR).png Arch (GR).png Dragon (GR).png Suit-F (GR).png JNS (GR).png SJB (GR).png Coat (GR).png The Fates (GR).png Chansung (GR).png Jun K (GR).png Junho (GR).png Nichkhun (GR).png Taecyeon (GR).png Wooyoung (GR).png Fei (GR).png Jia (GR).png Min (GR).png Suzy (GR).png Athena (GR).png NgocTrinh (GR).png ABF (GR).png 61 1 copy.png 62 0 copy.png AOI SUMMER GR.png SWAT MOSCOW GR.png DEVIL HUNTER GR.png SWAT-CAMO GR.png FOX UNDERCOVER GR.png SUBJECT ALPHA GR.png SUBJECT ALPHA SP.png Mocha (GR).png SRAF (GR).png OPES (GR).png Hermes_GR.png SwitcherNG_GR.png |-| Black List= SWAT (BL).png SWAT2 (BL).png SWAT-E (BL).png OMOH (BL).png OMOH2 (BL).png SAS (BL).png SAS2 (BL).png K707 (BL).png SDU (BL).png GSG-9 (BL).png SIA (BL).png SFG (BL).png Seal (BL).png UNSF (BL).png Commando (BL).png RSBS (BL).png N-22 (BL).png Suit-E (BL).png SPOP (BL).png SPOP-E (BL).png STAR (BL).png STAR Camo (BL).png LA SWAT (BL).png FOX (BL).png JTF (BL).png Ranger (BL).png Sabel (BL).png Arch (BL).png Dragon (BL).png Suit-F (BL).png JNS (BL).png SJB (BL).png Coat (BL).png The Fates (BL).png Chansung (BL).png Jun K (BL).png Junho (BL).png Nichkhun (BL).png Taecyeon (BL).png Wooyoung (BL).png Fei (BL).png Jia (BL).png Min (BL).png Suzy (BL).png Athena (BL).png NgocTrinh (BL).png ABF (BL).png 61 0 copy.png 62 0 copy.png AOI SUMMER BL.png SWAT MOSCOW BL.png DEVIL HUNTER BL .png SWAT-CAMO BL.png FOX UNDERCOVER BL.png SUBJECT ALPHA BL.png SUBJECT ALPHA SP.png Mocha (BL).png SRAF (BL).png OPES (BL).png Hermes_BL.png SwitcherNG_BL.png Category:CrossFire Category:System